I Don't Know
by KiraKilla
Summary: Naruto bahkan tidak mengenali siapa yang akan menjadi pengantinnya. Ia baru berumur tujuh belas tahun dan harus menerima kenyataan mengerikan ini. Namikaze Naruto bahkan tidak tahu lagi alasan dia untuk hidup di dunia. Kaa-sannya, Kushina berkata kalau calon suaminya itu adalah orang yang paling tampan di Jepang. SasuNaru. oneshoot.


**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pairing : Sasuke dan Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**WARN: YAOI, ONESHOOT, NO SEKUEL, TYPO,DSB**

**.**

**.**

Bagi Naruto dunianya sudah kiamat saat ia tidak bisa menolak perjodohan yang dilakukan orang tuanya dengan Uchiha. Awalnya, ia mengira bahwa ia akan mengalami siklus drama televisi. Dimana dua sejoli yang dipasangkan secara terpaksa akan pelan-pelan saling menerima satu sama lain. Atau bahkan saling mencintai.

Tapi,

Hidup memang tak seindah drama.

Bagaimana ia bisa menerima apalagi mencintai? Jika pasanganmu adalah orang yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darimu dan sialnya ia bergender sama denganmu?

"Kalian sudah gila!" Raung Naruto marah saat tahu dengan siapa ia akan melangsungkan pernihkahan dua hari kedepan. Ia tidak peduli bahwa yang ia teriaki adalah kedua orang tuanya.

Namun, Namikaze Minato adalah orang yang absolut dirumah itu. Maka, apa yang telah menjadi keputusannya tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya. Sekalipun anak bungsu kesayangannya.

Demi Tuhan!

Naruto bahkan tidak mengenali siapa yang akan menjadi pengantinnya. Ia baru berumur tujuh belas tahun dan harus menerima kenyataan mengerikan ini. Namikaze Naruto bahkan tidak tahu lagi alasan dia untuk hidup di dunia. Kaa-sannya, Kushina berkata kalau calon suaminya itu adalah orang yang paling tampan di Jepang. Katanya ia adalah anak kebanggaan negeri. Ia dengan sejuta pesonanya. Laki-laki yang gagah. Naruto bahkan menerima kata-kata dari Sakura Haruno, sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal Naru-sayang. Kau adalah orang yang sangat beruntung dicintai oleh lelaki seperti dia. Kau hanya tidak tahu, seberapa banyak orang yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya saja." Naruto bahkan yakin saat itu ia melihat sorot mata iri dari sahabat kecilnya.

Yang benar saja! Sesempurna apapun calon suaminya, sampai kapanpun ia menginginkan wanita untuk pendamping hidupnya.

Oh Tuhan! Bahkan ia tak tahu siapa nama calon suaminya itu. Semua orang merahasiakannya. Naruto dilanda frustasi.

Kyuubi bilang kalau calon suaminya meminta hanya ia yang boleh memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri pada Naruto.

Orang aneh macam apa itu?

.

.

Sehari sebelum pesta pernikahan, diadakan pertemuan dua keluarga, Uchiha – Namikaze. Naruto bahkan tidak punya nyali hanya untuk keluar kamar. Ia takut, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mendengar namanya saja. Orang tuanya, Kyuubi dan bahkan Sakura sudah angkat tangan untuk membujuk Naruto.

"Hei.."

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara baritone yang tidak di kenal masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya dan melihat ada seorang pemuda asing yang berjalan kearahnya. Naruto sempat terpana melihat rupa orang itu yang sempurna. Walaupun dalam hatinya terus menyangkal bahwa tetap ia lebih tampan.

_Sepuluh tahun lagi aku bahkan akan lebih tampan dari dia, dattebayo!_

"Siapa?" Naruto memberi tatapan protes ketika orang asing itu tidak sungkan untuk mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjangnya.

Lelaki itu bermata hitam legam, rambutnya tertata emo. Ia menggunakan kemeja hitam yang lengannya ia gulung dengan celana jeans biru dongker. Badannya tegap. Wajahnya dingin dan putih. Tapi, saat lelaki itu menatapnya, Naruto bisa merasakan kehangatan yang tidak bisa ia artikan. Sehingga, saat laki-laki dewasa itu menyentuh pipi tembemnya dengan lembut ia tidak kuasa menolak.

"Kau menangis?" tanya lelaki berwajah dingin itu lembut.

Naruto merenggut. Lelaki itu terkekeh melihatnya. Pipi Naruto bahkan merona melihatnya. Kenapa ada laki-laki setampan dan segagah dia _sih_? Naruto iri.

"Nii-san siapa?" Naruto mulai bersahabat. "Kenapa Nii-san ada dikamarku, ttebayo?!"

"Namaku, Sasuke." Orang itu mengenalkan dirinya. "Kata Kaa-sanmu, kau tidak mau keluar kamar. Padahal sudah banyak orang menunggu kehadiranmu dibawah."

Wajah Naruto kembali tertekuk. Bibirnya mengerucut, tanda kesal. Wajah dingin Sasuke berubah gemas saat melihatnya. Naruto kembali teringat perjodohan terkutuk itu. "Aku tidak mau kebawah!" seru Naruto kekanakan. Ia masih tujuh belas tahun, jadi Sasuke sangat memaklumi perangai Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan laki-laki. Aku tidak mau menikah. Bahkan sekarang umurku masih tujuh belas tahun. Aku baru lulus sekolah dua bulan yang lalu!"

"Pasti ada alasan untuk perjodohan itu," balas Sasuke seraya merapihkan rambut Naruto yang acak-acakan. Naruto menerimanya. Entah dengan alasan apa, tapi ia merasa bahwa ia sudah sangat mengenal laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Untuk kepentinagn bisnis."

Nada datar yang digunakan Naruto sama sekali tidak disukai oleh Sasuke. Sang Uchiha mendengus. "Kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya kepada Naruto.

Naruto memandang laki-laki dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa?"

"Ku dengar calon suamimu itu sangat mencintaimu. Yang ku tahu itu alasan satu-satunya."

"Suke-niisan tahu?" Naruto memutar matanya kesal. Bahkan orang yang ada dihadapannya saja bilang seperti itu. "Sebenarnya siapa yang akan menjadi suamiku?"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Lagi-lagi Naruto terpana. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Sebaikanya sekarang kau mandi dan bersiap-siap."

Naruto terlihat ingin protes saat Sasuke mendorong Naruto kekamar mandi. Namun akhirnya ia tak bisa melawan karena..

"Kita akan mencari ramen. Lalu makanlah sepuasmu."

Ia takkan pernah bisa menolak ajakan makan ramen gratis sepuasmu secara Cuma-Cuma.

.

.

Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Dengan mudahnya, lelaki bernama Sasuke itu membawanya berkeliling Konoha seharian. Rasanya menyenangkan. Lebih mnyenangkan saat ia berjalan-jalan dengan Kyuubi, kakaknya. Ia baru mengenal Sasuke hari ini, dan ia sudah merasa dekat seolah mereka sudah berkenalan sangat lama. Sasuke sangat baik. Ia mengetahui semua hal yang Naruto sukai. Ia mengajaknya menonton film kesukaan Naruto. Membelikan komik kesukaan Naruto, dan banyak lagi. Sasuke tidak banyak bicara. Tapi, pemuda itu sangat tahu bagaimana menghadapi dan memperlakukan Naruto.

Naruto sangat menyukai Sasuke-niisan.

Naruto sangat dimanjakan olehnya.

Seusai makan malam, Naruto diantarkan pulang oleh Sasuke. Naruto sempat protes kalau ia tidak mau pulang. "Aku tidak mau pulang, ttebayo! Kaa-san akan sangat marah padaku!" Tentu saja Naruto berkata demikian, karena Sasuke membawanya diam-diam tanpa memberi tahu kepada orang tuanya. Padahal tadi pagi ada pertemuan keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Naru. Percaya saja padaku."

Dan lagi, Naruto percaya dengan kata-kataa Sasuke. Setibanya dirumah, Naruto disambut dengan hangat oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya. Kyuubi tidak ada. Katanya sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan Naruto besok. Naruto sangat heran, apalagi Kaa-sannya tak bertanya macam-macam ketika ia pulang bersama Sasuke.

"Apa hari ini menyenangkan?" Kaa-sannya bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Naruto tak ambil pusing. Ia hanya menjawab seadanya. Karena jujur saja ia sedang marah kepada kedua orang tuanya yang telah menjodohkan ia dengan pria asing yang tidak ia ketahui siapa. Yang pasti ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Klan yang menjadi sahabat dari Namikaze.

"Istirahatlah sayang. Besok adalah hari pernikahanmu. Kaa-san tidak mau melihat wajahmu lesu."

Percakapan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena Sasuke mengetahui Naruto kembali bermood buruk. Ia segera meminta izin kepada Kushina untuk mengantarkan Naruto kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kala itu, Sasuke membenahi selimut yang dipakai Naruto untuk tidur. "Nii-san tidak mengerti," sahut Naruto sedih. "Naru bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pengantin Naru." Pemuda itu sangat manis ketika nada polos itu ia lontarkan. Ia seperti sedang merajuk kepada kakaknya sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum pada pemuda manis dihadapannya.

"Aku janji kamu akan bahagia, Naru."

"Bagaimana Nii-san tahu aku bahagia, ttebayo?!"

"Karena aku sangat tahu bahwa pengantinmu itu sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Hukum aku jiga kau tidak bahagia."

Bagi Naruto kata-kata Sasuke sangat konyol. Tapi entah mengapa Naruto tahu bahwa laki-laki didepannya ini sangat serius. "Kenapa bukan Suke-niisan saja yang menjadi pengantin Naru? Naru lebih suka sama Suke-niisan," bisiknya namun masih mampu didengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya memandang safir bak samudera itu dengan tatapan entah apa. Naruto salah tingkah. "Maafkan Naru, Nii-san."

Sasuke menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Tidurlah." Setelah megacak rambutnya, Sasuke lalu berpamit dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak Naruto pahami lagi. "Terima kasih, Naru. Aku berjanji kau tidak akan menyesal menghadapi hari esok."

Sayup-sayup sebelum ia tidur, Naruto terus bertanya dalam hati.

Kenapa Sasuke bisa disini? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

.

.

Pagi hari, pukul sepuluh. Naruto di dampingi oleh Tou-sannya menuju altar pernikahan. Hatinya tidak karuan. Dalam benaknya ia terus terngiang kata-kata Kaa-sannya. Karena, tadi ia meraung tidak ingin pergi.

.

.

**_Kau tahu Naru.._**

**_Ada seorang anak yang mencintaimu sejak kau dilahirkan. Anak itu selalu menjagamu. Ia selalu melindungimu agar kau tidak mengangis. Selama tujuh belas tahun kau hidup. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi anak itu mencintaimu dalam bayangan._**

**_Kau kira Kaa-san dan Tou-sanmu rela kau menikah dengan seorang pria?_**

**_Tidak. Sama sekali tidak._**

**_Tapi, kedua orang tuanya bersujud kepada kita untuk memberikanmu kepadanya. Tou-sanmu menolak dengan keras. Tetapi, saat anak itu datang langsung dan bersujud pada kaki Tou-sanmu. Kaa-san tidak bisa diam saja, apalagi Kaa-san tahu seberapa besar kasih sayang anak itu kepadamu._**

**_Ia rela dikucilkan oleh Uchiha. _**

**_Ia bisa membuktikan dirinya mampu, hingga ia membawa nama Uchiha menjadi perusahaan nomor satu di dunia._**

**_Dia rela tidak bertemu denganmu selama sepuluh tahun, untuk membuktikan dirinya untukmu._**

**_Dialah yang selalu memberimu hadiah setiap ulang tahunmu._**

**_Kaa-san mohon Naru. Setidaknya, izinkan dia untuk membuatmu mencintainya. Jika kau masih tak bisa mencintainya, Kaa-san janji akan membuat perpisahan untuk kalian. _**

_**.**_

.

Dan sekarang, setibanya di altar, Naruto tak bisa berhenti menangis. Ia melihat seorang pria sangat tampan berdiri menyambutnya. Tersenyum begitu tampan dengan lelehan air mata menantinya.

"Sasuke-niisan..."

Naruto tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Tapi, ia tahu satu hal. Sasuke akan menepati janjinya. Dan Naruto yakin akan janji itu.

_Aku pasti bahagia._

Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang menolak wanita paling cantik di Jepang hanya untuk mempertahankan kesetiaan cintanya untuk Naruto. Seorang pemuda bodoh pembuat onar.

Ketika Naruto berjalan kearah Sasuke, iris safirnya menangkap gerakan bibir Sasuke.

**Aku mencintaimu, Narutoku.**

Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi sekarang ia tengah mengangis dipelukan Sasuke. Dan pernikahanpun berlangsung.

**_Aku percaya, kau pasti dapat membuatku mencintaimu, Suke-niisan. Kita akan menjadi dua sejoli yang saling mencintai seumur hidup. Aku janji._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_End._**

**I need ur riview! Thanks! ****J**


End file.
